Vanellope Plays Portal
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: When a blue ring appears in the Sugar Rush throne room, Vanellope steps into a world of puzzles.There, she mets Chell, a woman who GLaDOS claims is the Von Schweetz mother. Will Chell and Vanellope make it out of Portal, or will they be the playthings of an AI for eternity? And if they make it out, what awaits them back in Sugar Rush?


**A/N: Hello readers. I've recently been watching Portal walkthroughs, and I can honestly say the game has fascinated me. So, what better to do while suffering minor writer's block than to put Vanellope von Schweetz in the midst of the mechanical mayhem? I do not own Wreck It Ralph or Portal. Vanellope's POV. Let it begin.**

**Vanellope Plays Portal: Let It Begin**

The life of a video game character is a peaceful but boring existence. In rare instances they leave the circuit their creators have built for them. The situation I face right now is one of those rare occasions.

I glared at the worthy adversary that lay before me, a gigantic robot with a woman's voice. Her name was GLaDOS (meaning Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System). An AI. It sickened me, or was that the suspicious green gas that was filling the room? A woman that looked like me was in her clutches.

"Vanellope von Schweetz," the robot said in a monotone fashion. "You want your mother? COME GET HER!"

"Be careful what you wish for!" was all I replied as I glitched towards the metal monster, a white gun gripped tightly in my hands, white shirt, orange baggy pants and clean black ponytail waving every time I advanced.

"Nice try, glitchy." GLaDOS uttered. I turned a rocket launching AI had locked onto me and fired. At that moment, my life was starting to flash before my eyes.

I bet right now, you, the reader, is asking yourself (or others), what the hell am I rambling on about? Well, it all started a few days back.

I was sitting atop my throne, embracing boredom, since there was nothing else to do. Black and Kara were out on another mission and didn't want me to get involved (as usual). But in the deepest part of my boredom, a glowing blue ring appeared on the floor, and experience has taught me that anything that's blue and glowing was trouble, so I ignored it. But my programmed curiosity got the better of me.

I slowly poked my head through the ring and what I saw still baffles me. A fully grown woman that looked like me only in strange white boots, baggy orange pants, and a white sleeveless shirt that read "Aperture Science" across it. It was almost like she was a human lab rat. I turned to see her firing at the one I now recognize as GLaDOS. But with a quick knock over the head, the stranger fell. Then GLaDOS turned in my direction.

"Oh no," GLaDOS said, picking me up with one of her crane claws. "Another Von Schweetz. I had enough problems with the last one. Chell von Schweetz, awake and see your child." The woman referred to as Chell instantly awoke, and with a single glance, she screamed to the heavens, "I HAVE A CHILD!"

"Three actually." I corrected. Obviously still overcome with joy, Chell asked me, "What are they like? My Kids?"

"Well, I'm the democratic leader of Sugar Rush. Your only son is the hero of the arcade. And my twin was literally raised by animals." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Oh boy!" Chell exclaimed. "I can't wait to meet them!" A small white landed on her head, knocking her out cold.

"You might be waiting a while." GLaDOS said the slyest she could. "First you are going to have to complete the tests, again. But this time, with your daughter." I was quickly knocked unconscious.

When I awoke what I was a couple days later, I was in the same attire as my 'mother', who still remained unconscious. And, oh yeah, we were trapped in a giant glass box with cheerful music in the background.

"Hello, and welcome again to the Aperture Computer Enrichment Center." GLaDOS's boomed over an intercom. "We hope your brief detention in the Relaxation Vault has been a pleasant one. Your specimen has been processed and now we are ready to begin the test proper. Before we start, however, keep in mind that although fun and learning is the primary goals of this center, serious injuries may occur. For your safety and the safety of others, please refrain from-" the voice became completely useless from there.

"The portal will open in 3, 2, 1." GLaDOS continued. An orange ring appeared and I recognized it as a way out. I shook Chell awake and led her out of our prison. From that moment on, my mission was clear; reunite this woman with her children (if they don't get killed first).

**A/N: Please review, and remember; I'm only using what I can get from a walkthrough, so if I miss something, please let me know.**


End file.
